


Tradition

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 10</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://LukeCanWaltz88.livejournal.com/">LukeCanWaltz88</a>: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Anya/Xander, "Tradition"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LukeCanWaltz88](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LukeCanWaltz88).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Xander woke to Anya staring at him intently.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’ve been having sex for six months,” she said bluntly.

“Errr… that sounds right.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but humans have a tradition of marking special occasions with gifts and cards, right?”

“Yeah,” Xander said hesitantly, unsure of where she was going with this.

“Oh good.” She handed him a box. “There’s no card. I’m told they’re trite.”

He lifted the lid, then promptly screamed and dropped it. “What is that?”

“The spleen of a Vetoros demon!”

“Gross.”

“But it’s good luck!” Anya’s face fell. “You don’t like it?”


End file.
